


faceplant of love (in the snow)

by dawnian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Jeno's in love too but hes a COWARD), Fluff, Jaemin being OBVIOUSLY in love with Jeno, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Brat, No Angst, Slice of Life, VS Jeno being in denial, confident gay jaemin, flirty jaemin, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnian/pseuds/dawnian
Summary: Its on a cold, December day when Jaemin's face planted into the snow in front of Jeno's house.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	faceplant of love (in the snow)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall are not disappointed with this cuz i suck ass at fluff as an angst writer 😀😃

Jaemin's in love with Jeno.

The whole fucking world knows.

There's no other Jaemin that cheers for him the loudest during his soccer games, Jeno thinks.

There's no other Jaemin who come to his skating practices and cheer for him although Jaemin himself was much better at skating.

There's no other Jaemin that flirts with Jeno all day long, giving him butterflies every time.

There's no other Jaemin that always waits for him after class to walk him home or to the bus stop.

There's no other Jaemin that never forgets Jeno's birthdays.

There's no other Jaemin that lets him copy their homework.

There is also, _no_ other Jaemin that runs to his house on a cold day in December, weeks before Christmas, falls face first into the snow and ice just to see him. 

Jeno refrains himself from cackling when the younger stays face planted into the snow, presumably embarrassed to see Jeno. "Why are you face palming my foot snow?" Jeno asks in amusement and Jaemin sneezes. "I-It's the new trend to show your love for your- _sneeze_ crush!" Jaemin excused. _Crush_. Jeno thinks with a grin, the way it slips out of Jaemin's mouth casually always sets off his heart into a frenzy. _It's so obvious,_ he thinks and looks elsewhere before Jaemin finally got up. "Do you think it's funny to see your premature boyfriend face planted in the snow?" Jaemin dramatically cried as he pretends to fall and Jeno rolls his eyes. "Okay now, theatre major." he huffed and Jaemin cheekily grins, thanking him before waddling closer under his thick clothes and Jeno walks farther from his door in only his hoodie and sweatpants to link his arm around Jaemin's waist, helping him walk into the house. 

"Very gentlemen-like, boyfie." Jaemin says with a cheesy grin as he shook off the snow onto the floor on accident. "Woops, hehe." Jaemin sheepishly scratches his head and Jeno grunts. "You need to stop doing that." Jeno grumbles, but there's no true annoyance in his tone, "You're lucky my family dots on you." Jaemin winks and latches onto Jeno after taking his coat off, "Glad to know your family loves their soon-to-be son-in-law." Jeno flushes and pushes Jaemin away, "You wish, Na Jaemin!" he yells, flustered as Jaemin cackles, loving the older's reaction. Jaemin smiles as he places his shoe neatly onto the shoe rack and walks in, running to give Jeno's younger sister a hug. "Aww~ I've missed you too, love." Jaemin coos and Jeno smiles, watching them before Jeno's mother silently walks behind him, her hand on his shoulder making him flinch. "Are you sure you don't want him to marry you?" she teases and Jeno whines. "Stop teasing me, Ma." Jeno pouts, but Mrs.Lee only laughs before Jaemin turns around to see the older woman.   
  
"Mom~" Jaemin calls out, the name's already familiar and Jeno watches them hug. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, Jaemin-ah." the older woman coos as she pats Jaemin before taking a seat on the couch. "Jeno-ah, you haven't hugged our guest yet, haven't you?" Mr.Lee says as he walks down the stairs and Jaemin cheekily smiles as he glances at Jeno. Jeno flustered looks away, "I-It's not a family tradition or anything!" he stutters and Jaemin laughs. "It's nice to hug your boyfriend though~" Jaemin whispers after he runs to Jeno and bring him into a hug. Jeno rolls his eyes as he hugs the pinkette back, not resisting the affection. "You're just delusional." Jeno huffs and Jaemin grins. "So you _don't_ want to make Christmas cookies and have a dog and three cats with me?" he teases and Jeno smacks his arm. 

"Where did you get that?!" Jeno's face is beet red as he crosses his arm after separating from the hug. "Do you want to or not?" Jaemin retorts, eyes sparkling as he looks into Jeno's eye who leans in closer. Jeno laughs internally when he feels Jaemin's breath hitch and the distance between them is almost shut before- "Figure that out yourself!!" Jeno yells and runs upstairs, leaving Jaemin dumbstruck who groans. "You'll pay for this, Jeno Lee!" he whines and chases Jeno up the stairs who's already in his room. Jaemin pouts as he barges into Jeno's room and closes the door before running over to the older's bed where Jeno is. Jeno's on his phone and Jaemin smiles, going on his bed and snuggling close to Jeno who doesn't complain after years and years of the same things happening. 

"You're warm." Jaemin mumbles as Jeno instinctively wraps his arms around Jaemin as he continued to play his game and Jaemin smiles, his cheeks turning pink at the proximity to the one he loves the most in the world. "I love you." Jaemin mumbles and Jeno bites back a smile, "I love you too." he whispers, but the younger doesn't seem to hear as Jaemin closes his eyes, head on Jeno's chest listening to the other's steady heartbeat. Soon, Jeno hears soft snores coming from the younger and he blinks drowsily too and slowly puts his phone on the nightstand before pulling the duvet over both of them, Jeno lays Jaemin down on the bed instead of his chest before also turning to his side and sliding close, using his arm to shield Jaemin in a sense as they both slept quietly.


End file.
